We were born to make history
by AlmaEscritora
Summary: One-shot- Victuuri. Notaba el calor de los focos sobre su piel, y utilizaba esa reconfortante sensación para apaciguar los latidos de su corazón, tan desbocado que temía que fuera a salírsele del pecho en cualquier momento. A su alrededor los gritos de ánimo del público le llegaban como murmullos. Solo había una voz que necesitara escuchar en aquellos momentos...


Después de una eternidad... ¡hola! Regreso con un fic del anime que ha causado una gran sensación este 2016, y de una OTP que me ha hecho muy feliz.

Espero que disfrutéis al leerlo tanto o más que yo al escribirlo, ¡nos vemos! :3

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, se los he cogido prestados a Mitsurō Kubo por una buena causa :P.

 **We were born to make history**

Las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su espalda y su cuello, pero al muchacho no le importaba lo más mínimo. Notaba el calor de los focos sobre su piel, y utilizaba esa reconfortante sensación para apaciguar los latidos de su corazón, tan desbocado que temía que fuera a salírsele del pecho en cualquier momento. A su alrededor los gritos de ánimo del público le llegaban como murmullos. Solo había una voz que necesitara escuchar en aquellos momentos.

El silencio gobernó de forma súbita el pabellón y Yuuri respiró hondo, cerrando los ojos. Con las primeros acordes de la canción visualizó la cara de Víctor, tal y como llevaba haciendo desde aquel día en el que el ruso se convirtió en su entrenador. Pensar en él cada vez que patinaba le ayudaba a relajarse, y de esa manera lo que tenía que hacer se presentaba claramente en su mente. El recuerdo de sus ojos azules brillando de emoción cada vez que levantaba los pies del hielo le provocó una sonrisa.

Antes de poder darse cuenta, se estaba deslizando de forma automática por el hielo, realizando sin dificultad cada uno de los pasos de la coreografía que llevaban ensayando los últimos meses. Lo habían conseguido, le resultaba increíble que hubieran llegado hasta allí, pero lo habían hecho. Estaban en las Olimpiadas. Los entrenamientos habían sido duros y, aunque Víctor le había dicho que estaba satisfecho con el resultado del programa corto, Yuuri se sentía decepcionado consigo mismo. En el último momento, los nervios le habían traicionado, un pequeño instante de debilidad que había provocado que aterrizara mal en el último salto. No estaba dispuesto a decepcionarle de nuevo.

Relajó el cuerpo y se preparó. El primer salto era un _shalchow_. Víctor y él habían convenido que era mejor empezar con saltos sencillos y aumentar poco a poco la dificultad. Era la coreografía ideal para la canción que habían elegido para el programa libre. Se suponía que era la representación de una historia de crecimiento personal, pero Yuuri sabía que iba mucho más allá. "History Maker", de Dean Fujiioka, era una canción que hablaba de ellos, de Víctor y de él, las dos únicas personas presentes en aquel pabellón para el japonés. Y por eso, era la canción perfecta para ellos.

Quizá por esa razón Yuuri se sintiera tan presionado. No era solo que se jugaran una competición importante, sino que también era importante para él volcar todos sus sentimientos en aquella coreografía. Tenía que ser perfecta. Tenía que compensar a Víctor todo el esfuerzo que había dedicado en entrenarle, tenía que hacerle saber a través del movimiento de su cuerpo que se sentía profundamente agradecido por cada instante que pasaba junto a él.

Esa determinación fue todo lo que Yuuri necesitó. Su cuerpo siguió a su mente, y así realizó el siguiente salto a la perfección. A este le siguió un _toe loop_ , y cuando aterrizó sin ningún error buscó con la mirada a Víctor. Su sonrisa le reconfortó y no pudo evitar devolvérsela. Sus patines dejaron un fino hilo plateado que se entrelazó con el que dejó Víctor al cruzarse ambos en la pista. Aquella era su versión del hilo rojo del destino, una que solo ellos dos entendían.

Llegaban los saltos combinados, y estos no le habían salido bien en los entrenamientos. El cuádruple _loop_ seguido de un triple _flip_ era el que más le había costado, pero en aquellos momentos Yuuri no estaba recordando ni uno solo de los intentos fallidos. Se había perdido en los ojos azules de Víctor, igual que el ruso se había perdido en los de él, y le embargaba una imperturbable sensación de seguridad.

El público contuvo la respiración. Los cuerpos de los dos patinadores se movían en la pista con una sincronización tan perfecta que parecían uno solo. Se acercaron lo suficiente para entrelazar sus manos, y sus anillos a juego centellearon bajo el resplandor de los focos. Después, iba la secuencia de dos _axel_ , la cual Yuuri no había logrado hacer a la vez que Víctor más que una sola vez. En el patinaje artístico por parejas la sincronización era un factor importante en la puntuación, y el japonés había temido que supusiera un problema. No podría soportar que penalizaran a Víctor por su culpa.

Por suerte, no tuvo nada que lamentar. Realizaron los saltos en paralelo a la perfección y, situado cada uno a un extremo de la pista, volvieron a cruzar sus miradas.

Había llegado el momento, el gran final.

Víctor extendió los brazos hacia Yuuri y él patinó hacia él, ganando la velocidad necesaria. Su prometido lo recibió, como tantas otras veces había hecho, y lo elevó en el aire. Yuuri estiró los brazos como si de alas se tratasen. Se mantuvieron así, girando sobre sí mismos, conforme la música se iba atenuando. Para cuando la canción terminó, Yuuri ya estaba en el suelo, frente a Víctor. Ambos sonreían y jadeaban por el esfuerzo. Bajo la luz de los focos parecía que irradiaran luz propia.

El pabellón estalló en aplausos y los dos patinadores salieron de la pista cogidos de la mano.

* * *

— Oro… como te prometí. — dijo Yuuri, tendiéndole la medalla que acababan de recibir hacía unos instantes.

Víctor la cogió y observó su resplandor bajo la luz del sol, que ya empezaba a ponerse.

— ¿Sabes? No me siento con ánimo de besar el oro…

Yuuri lo miró abriendo mucho los ojos, sin comprender. El ruso se inclinó sobre él sin dejar de sonreír y posó sus labios sobre los de él para después estrecharlo entre sus brazos.

— Para mí esto es mucho más valioso…— susurró contra su oído.


End file.
